Skin Spring Swing
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Nick and Catherine go undercover to crack a Swinger's Club serial killer. Will they survive being married and the killer? Will they be able to deny their feelings much longer when temptation is right in their face? Funny shenanigans along the way
1. The Green Door

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch1: The Green Door

* * *

><p>Catherine walks into the break room Nick right behind. He goes straight for the coffee machine yawning. Catherine gets the attention of the team with a handful of assignments.<p>

"Nick, 419 at the palms. Greg and Ray, a double 419 in Henderson suspected home invasion. And Sara, attempted breaking and entering." Catherine says handing out the assignments.

"And what might you be investigating this evenin'?" Nick asks finishing his coffee.

"A possible attempted kidnapping," she drawls he smiles.

"See ya," he says leaving.

* * *

><p>Greg and Ray arrive at a huge beautiful home with a fancy sport car in the driveway. They walk into the home and see that their home is trashed showing obvious signs of struggle.<p>

"Nice home," Greg says, Ray follows and walks to Dave who is taking the liver temperature.

"What do we have, David?" Ray asks examining the body. The body was of a badly beaten and bloody man.

"Male DB, name is Walter Deck. Couple skull fractures, broken nose, broken eye socket, but three stab wounds to the chest. There are defensive wounds he put up a hell of a fight." David adds standing up.

"Where is the other victim?" Greg asks snapping a few photos of the victim.

"Taylor Deck, she wasn't beaten. She has a stab wound in her upper back then her throat was slit."

"Make sure you run an SAE kit," Ray says taking pictures of the victim. Dave loaded the bodies away.

"Door has been kicked in," Greg says taking a picture. "You think a big house like this would have a security system?" Greg says focusing in on a print that was on the window of the door.

"They might not have had time to activate it or it could be as simple as they forgot to activate it," Ray says walking upstairs Greg follows as Ray enters their bedroom.

"The bed is made so they weren't sleeping," Greg says Ray notices the closet open and sees a large truck. Greg starts looking behind the paintings for a safe.

"Greg..." Ray says opening the trunk his eyes grow wide.

"This case just got weird," Greg says looking at the trunk full of all sorts of sex toys. Ray pulls a brochure out of the trunk. "What's the Green Door?"

"By the looks of it, it's a modern day swingers club,"

"Swingers club? This isn't the 70s, they still have them?"

"Oh yea,"

"Well that just opened up the suspect pool,"

"These clubs are private so it's not like we can just ask around either... It says here that you get the location via text and what the night special is,"

"Night special?" Greg asks as Ray studies the brochure searching for answers.

"They have events like dress up... Or dress down. Who found the bodies, Jim?"

"Jonah Tylin, the victim's boss and neighbor." Brass adds. Greg and Ray walk outside and are greeted by an eager man.

"Hello Mr. Tylin, I'm Ray Langston and this is Greg sanders we are with the crime scene."

"Hello,"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Ray asks.

"I was asleep and my wife actually heard a scream she told me to come over here... When I got over here I saw the door kicked in called 911,"

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt them?"

"No, they are good people... Or were." he says slightly grimacing as if showing he's lying.

"If you know something sir you have to tell us?"

"We weren't exactly friends. He was always rude to his wife bragging about affairs. I bet this means I violate some kind of bro code but his wife and my wife were good friends and I'd hate to see that his wife died because of his actions." he says patting his pockets pulling out his cell phone, his face changes. "It's my wife excuse me," the man walks away on his phone. As other neighbors come out.

"What happened?" a man asks coming out to them.

"There was an incident. What can you tell us about the Deck's?"

"They're nice people... Walter is an ass. I bet he smacked her around, right?

He's an asshole."

"Why do you say that?" Ray asks.

"he's a douche to his wife in front of everyone at all the town events I wouldn't be surprised if she stood up for herself and smack the..." he says trailing off watching as David and the coroner assistants bring out the bodies. His face changes. "Oh god... They were killed."

"Yes," Ray says.

"Oh that is terrible... I got to go," the man says walking off. Greg raises an eyebrow at Ray, Ray motions for the officer to follow the man. The man takes off.

* * *

><p>Greg was in the print lab waiting for the results of the print he lifted from the door.<p>

"I have good news and bad news," Mandy says turning away from her computer.

"Ok,"

"I wasn't able to get enough points of comparison to compare with AFIS but if you get a suspect I can still do a visual comparison," Mandy says handing him the results.

"It's alright," Greg says meeting Ray in the display room looking at the crime scene photos. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just trying to get some insight of the crime," Ray says as Greg lifts there DMV photos.

"Hot lady... Oh she's a cougar. It says that she's 12 years older than Mr. Deck," Greg says surprised.

"There was no signs trace evidence, no prints, what does that say to you?"

"The killer has his act down tight. So he's killed before... Did you check for similar MOs?"

"The computers are checking now,"

"Alright, what are you thinking?"

"At first thought you think the husband was target because the majority of the violence was directed towards him. The wife was stabbed in the back as if running away."

"Her SAE kit?"

"Negative," Ray adds "but at second thought, it doesn't have the chaos of an angry perp but rather a loathing. I have feeling that the perp was jealous and that he's been thinking about this for awhile but something today set him off."

"You're thinking someone he knew?"

"Yea..." Ray says as his computer started to beep. "There are three open cases where a knife has been used. The first one was 6 months ago Mister and Mrs. Walsh were victims of a suspected home invasion. Second was a Mister and Mrs. Pierce 2 months and the third was Mister and Mrs. Mahoney 5 weeks. All of whom were suspected home invasions gone wrong. Each one the wife is at least eight years older. All of whom belonged to some sort of swingers club." Ray says reading the screen.

"Maybe another swinger? A serial killer swinger?"

"Maybe?"

"But how are we going get in the swinger scene?"

"We aren't..." Ray says.

"What if I talk to Brass about getting an undercover?"

"Undercover?"

"It's obvious we have a serial killer,"

"We can't just have anyone, and there isn't enough time to just inform anyone. Who is going to be a believable married couple?" Ray says leaning forward resting his elbows on the table. Nick walks in looking on the floor.

"Can we help you Nick?" Greg asks confused.

"I took off my watch and I can't remember where I left it... How's your case going?" Nick asks abandoning his search for his lost watch.

"Weird..." Ray says "yours?"

"It was an allergic reaction that induced a seizure. So it's kind of natural causes," Nick turns and sees Catherine.

"Bummer," Greg adds.

"Aye Cath, have you seen..."

"It's on your desk, Nicky." she says continuing her stride.

"Good luck," Nick says leaving.

"I have an idea of who would be perfect. Let me talk to Brass," Greg says pointing to Nick and Catherine who are walking side by side.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Catherine and Nick as Swingers?<p> 


	2. New Life

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch2: New Life

* * *

><p>Nick was typing away on his computer trying to catch up in the growing amount of paperwork he had. He noticed Greg creeping around his door by the third time Greg had walked by Nick shut his laptop.<p>

"Greg, what's going on?" Nick asks weary of the young man.

"I need a favor," Greg asks practically sprinting inside.

"What kind of favor?" Nick said getting more nervous.

"There is this case..."

"Ok? Greg don't beat around the bush. Spit it out,"

"I need you to go undercover,"

"Me? Why not one of Brass' guy?"

"There isn't enough time to have two officers try to act like there a married couple…"

"married?" Nick says excited and shocked "What? Who's the other person going undercover?"

"Catherine," Greg says like a child in trouble and afraid of being scolded.

"I don't know, Greg." he covers his face.

"C'mon Nick," just as Nick goes to talk he's interrupted by Officer Mitch.

"Stokes captain Brass is looking for you," Officer Mitch said tapping on the door leaving.

"I'll talk to you about this in a little bit," Nick says. He walks into Brass' office and sees Catherine already inside. "What's going on?"

"Please sit," Brass says, Nick picks up his folder and sits. He reads the report. "We need you guys to do an undercover operation," Nick shuts the folder.

"What?" Catherine asks.

"There is a serial killer out, and I feel that you two are the best equip to take the killer down,"

"The swinger case?" Catherine says Nick raises an eyebrow. "The victims were swingers,"

"Oh... what kind of stuff are you trying to set us up in?" Nick says slightly offended.

"To be honest you guys have been working together the longest. You guys already know enough about each other and could pass off as a married couple. We have everything set up we are just waiting for you,"

"I don't know Jim," Nick says. The room goes awkwardly quiet, Nick looks over at Catherine. "What you thinking?"

"I'm in if you are,"

"You serious?" he asks shocked, she nods. "Alright Jim, we're in."

* * *

><p>Nick and Catherine were driving to their new home that was on the same street as their victim. On the way over they were going over their cover story.<p>

"Alright Nick Russo, you ready to be a swinger?" Catherine asks reading their cover story.

"What's your name?"

"Catherine Russo,"

"Huh... Nothing interesting. How'd we meet?"

"Doesn't say? How about we met through a mutual friend?"

"That's lame, what about work?"

"No can do Nicky, I'm a housewife," she says reading the copy of notes that Greg gave her.

"What else does it say?" he asks turning onto another road.

"Just some basics," she says laughing.

"What?"

"Greg wrote that each man was a douche to his wife. Nick you can't be a douche,"

"Why not?" Nick says fighting his own laughter.

"Because there isn't a mean bone in your body. Oh this is going to be fun," she says putting the file away. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Purple... Hmm, blood type?"

"When would that come up in a conversation?"

"You never know Nicky... I'm B negative,"

"How about that me too," Nick smiles at her giving her the goose bumps. Catherine smiles returning her attention to the folder.

"We met through a friend, we've been married for thirteen years and we just recently moved from Dallas."

"Why thirteen tears?"

"That's about how long we've been working together,"

"Oh alright," he said turning into their drive way.

"Greg said that there are three safety features in the house. The plus button on the phone, remote, and security system, and there is going to be an officer at the nearby park. You ready, Mr. Russo." she says leaving the car. The moving truck was already here loading furniture in the house "this isn't going to be too bad, it'll be a couple days off,"

"Hardly," he says looking around seeing the crime scene tape that was only a couple houses down.

"Hello neighbors," a woman said from behind them pushing a stroller. "You guys must be new in town?"

"Yes we are," Catherine says as Nick puts his arm around her.

"Where you guys from?"

"Texas,"

"Oh wow. My name is Rachel. I and my family live right down the street,"

"I'm Catherine and this is my husband Nick," she says the words tingling as she says them.

"Nice to meet you guys,"

"What happened over there?" Catherine asks pointing to the crime scene tape.

"A home invasion. It's terrible,"

"Oh gosh, is this town big on crime?"

"Oh no. My husband said it was probably a random act of violence. Nothing to worry about." The baby started to cry and Rachel smiled. "Sorry I got to get this little guy home. It was very nice meeting you," she walks away and Catherine pulls Nick into a hug.

"What's your take on the lady?" she asks Nick looks.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. I've lived in the same house for almost ten years. I've only met one of my neighbors. So I'm not sure," Nick said "let's go inside,"

Night time came around and Nick and Catherine were bored. They also had a situation to deal with, there was only one bed.

"What time do you have to get up in the morning?" Catherine asked joining Nick on the couch. He leans back putting his arm behind his head clenching his jaw shut. Catherine could only image what Nick would be like a real husband.

"Six thirty, I'm going be a rent a cop at the place where the victim worked. Some hydro fracturing plant. What are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked turning slightly and smiling a little. Catherine felt her heart flutter.

"I don't know. Probably boring pretend housewife stuff, finish unpacking and see where everyone is at the lab."

"Alright, so I guess I'm on the couch?" he says smiling.

"Good night Nicky," she said leaving for the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Next chapter includes their first time at the swingers club :)<p> 


	3. First Date

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch3: First Date

* * *

><p>Nick returns home around three and is exhausted he flops on the couch untying his boots. He felt exhausted. He was moving around all day and this was his first time sitting since arriving at his new employment.<p>

"so how was work?"

"I thought Brass would have set us up with a boring job, you know? But no. I was active doing stuff and I'm the head of security. There are a lot protests going on outside," he says throwing his boots on the mat. "what are we suppose to do now?"

"I think we wait," she says sitting on the couch. Just then there was a knock at the door. Nick got to it opening it to see his boss.

"hello Mr. Tylin,"

"please call me Jonah,"

"Jonah come inside. This is my wife Catherine. Catherine this is my boss Mr. Tylin."

"my wife and I are going out later, we'd be honored if you two came with us," he says. He was very charismatic and seemed very positive very upbeat. He was tall clean cut and you could tell he had money and groomed himself.

"umm... What do you say?" Nick says Catherine nods.

"great we will swing by around five,"

"alright see you then," Jonah says leaving. Once the coast was cleared Catherine smacked Nick in the arm.

"what?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"you need to be a jerk. Don't ask me tell me," Catherine says.

"sorry?" Nick says.

"I'm going to take a shower,"

Afterwards Catherine waited for Nick as she changed her earrings. She watched as he searched for a shirt in his dresser. He pulled out an ugly green shirt with a paisley design on it. She was wearing a small red dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above her knee and it had thick straps.

"don't wear that. It doesn't match," she says with a look of disgust on her face.

"why? it's fine,"

"no... No it's actually terrible," she said taking the shirt away grabbing another. "here this one is better," Nick smiled shaking his head.

"fine you win," he takes it. She can't help but notice the scar on his chest.

There was a knock on the door that brought her stare to an end. "you ready?"

* * *

><p>Nick and Catherine sat with the other couple just in a friendly talk the night was still young. Nick wasn't treating Catherine badly at all he couldn't act like a jerk no matter how hard he tried. However he had one finally idea that would secure it.<p>

"excuse me I gotta use the ladies room," Catherine says.

"me too," Jonah's wife, Rachel the woman that had met earlier, says. As Catherine slides out of the booth Nick slaps her bottom and gives her an evil smirk. Catherine looks back taking a deep breath. No matter how hard she wanted to be angry she couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"how long you and your wife been married?" Jonah asks.

"thirteen years... I think," Nick says sipping his drink.

"she's pretty,"

"I know why you think I married her," Nick said laughing.

"you ever cheat on her?"

"I don't know if that's something I'd be comfortable just dishing that information out,"

"look, Nick I only ask because I feel like you and your wife lack a sexual connection. I can tell you're attracted to her but I feel like there is something missing,"

"I've cheated a few times nothing long term. I don't want to have a side piece because then the other one wants you to leave your wife. And the chances of the wife finding out go up which is going to end in divorce. Divorce is expensive," Nick rambles.

"I hear you. I use to cheat a lot too,"

"used to?"

"my wife and I joined a swinger's club,"

"what?"

"yea we are actually going there afterwards if you want to swing by and rekindle your flame,"

"sure,"

"what about your wife? Should you ask her?"

"she will do what I say... And swingers club it is," he says tapping his glass against Jonah's. Nick was a little tipsy.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Catherine was fixing her makeup. She was checking her hair doing anything to stall so that she could talk to Rachel and learn more about them.

"How'd you and Nick meet?"

"Through an old friend,"

"How sweet? You guys are just precious,"

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked confused.

"I see the way he looks at you. It's like each time he sees you he falls back in love with you. And how cute was the tap on the bum. He's like a horny schoolboy," she says washing her hands. "It's nice that after all that time you two are able to keep the flame going,"

"Actually Nick and I haven't been _together_ in a couple months now,"

"Oh no,"

"We just don't have that chemistry anymore, I fear."

"Well me and Jonah go to this place and it helps with that maybe you guys can come,"

"Oh if it works you will be my hero,"

"It will, trust me."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the swingers club it's nothing what they thought. There is music playing dancing and lovers in the next room. It was more like a club for older people. The Tylin's left them alone as soon as they got there.<p>

"Well this is different," Nick says in Catherine's ear he has to shout due to the loud music. He scans the room and sees many guys giving Catherine a look he's given many times. He puts his arm around her as if owning her.

"I know,"

"So now what we do?" he asks as a woman with a camera comes up.

"You're new right?" the woman asks they both nod. "I have to get your picture, so please sit." she says pushing them on to the seat Catherine sits on Nick's lap. "Sir put your arms on your wife at least pretend you're married," she laughs. Nick wraps his arms around Catherine. "very nice," she says showing them the photo. "I am the host, and it is my pleasure to offer you the fun room it's for newcomers,"

"fun room?" Nick asks but the host grabs his and Catherine's hand leading them to a bedroom.

"have fun," she says pushing them inside.

"get on the bed Nicky,"

"what?"

"on the bed! What of someone comes in and we are talking?" Nick reluctantly gets on the bed Catherine looks around. Nick sees a stuffed animal. He squeezes it's hand activating a hand cuff to come out and lock it in.

"Catherine?" Nick says trying to free his hand. Catherine climbs on the bed pulling on his hand. His hand flings off getting trapped in the other. Trapping both his hands. Catherine starts to laugh.

"Nicky..."

"this isn't funny," Nick said trying not to laugh. If it wasn't for the alcohol in his blood he probably would have been more upset.

"sorry Nicky," she tries jiggling his hand trying to free it. She sits on his stomach pulling on his hand each time getting the cuff a little more loose. Her chest was in his face, and his mind was traveling into dark areas. He was battling insanity. From an onlooker's point of view it would have looked quiet sexual. The bed rocking Catherine's waist grinding on to Nick. Finally Nick couldn't take it.

"Catherine get off of me," Nick said his eyes closed tightly shut. Catherine realized what she was doing and froze.

"Nick I'm so sorry," she says climbing off of him. She sees a manual on the end table. The release was the stuffed animals' nose. She frees him and he sits on the opposite side of the bed away from her.

* * *

><p>The sexual tension is now here! Reviews? How do you like the catnip?<p> 


	4. Mislead

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch4: Mislead

* * *

><p>Catherine awakes after a terrible dream she sees Nick walking around the house in sweatpants and no shirt. He was looking good.<p>

"Nick..." Catherine says tiredly Nick freezes in the doorway and walks towards her. "What are you doing Nicky?" he says nothing and kisses her. She kisses him back he uncovers her from the blanket. To reveal she's only wearing a t shirt and panties.

"I want you," he says pulling off her shirt he climbs on her kissing her again. He moves to her neck and then her bare chest he continues south. She runs her fingers through his hair getting rougher with each kiss. She pulls him back up to her.

"Catherine?" Nick says when they meet face to face.

"Yes..."

"Catherine?"

"What?"

"Catherine?" Nick says shaking Catherine awake. She looks around and she in the bedroom dressed and Nick is standing above her.

"What's going on Nicky?"

"You tell me? I go to take a shower and you're tossing and turning something fierce. You alright?"

"I'm fine Nicky. You are going into work?"

"Yea see if you can meet up with Brass have them give us some guidance so we can go home,"

"Oh what Nicky? You don't like being my husband?" she kids as she rolls over gripping her pillow tight.

"I don't like being a rent a cop," he says leaving. "I'll call you later," he says as Catherine drifts back to sleep.

After she wakes up. She looks around trying to figure out what she would do for the day. She puts a tank top and yoga pants on. She hears a knock on her door and its Hodges dressed up as a Fed-Ex carrier. Catherine couldn't help but smile she wanted to take a picture because she could just imagine how Hodges was nominated for this job.

"Nice," Catherine says.

"It's for the case," Hodges said smiling handing her a package.

"Who you trying to convince me or you?" Catherine said fighting laughter.

"Please sign here, Mrs. Russo." Hodges said as Nick's boss' wife started to have this way. She had a plate of some kind of treat.

"Thank you," she says Hodges walks away.

"Hey," Catherine said hugging Rachel.

"I brought over some zucchini bread,"

"Thank you, come inside," Catherine says taking the zucchini bread. They walk inside. "Sorry for the mess we are still unpacking,"

"It's fine. Jonah's birthday is tonight so I've been getting ready for that, but I wanted to know how things went last night," she said sitting on the couch.

"Umm... It was different," Catherine adds putting the package on her fridge and placing the zucchini bread on the counter.

"I know, the first time is always the hardest,"

"It was just terrible to be honest. Nick got trapped in the cuffs and I couldn't get him out,"

"You're not into bondage?"

"I am, not Nick."

"Oh you like being tied up?"

"Sometimes," she says smiling.

"Oh nice... So Jonah's party is tonight and you and Nick are invited."

"Oh thank you so much. I want to thank you for taking us in, I was really nervous about moving but you and your husband have been nothing but nice."

"No problem, I've moved plenty of times so I know the anxiety that goes with it," she says. "So come over around five."

"Alright we will," I say as she leaves.

Once the coast was clear Catherine opened the package and saw it was an update. Some more background on the case to give them more insight. The rest of day was uneventful for Catherine. She strongly disliked being a housewife she was bored. Nick came home around four and went straight for the couch.

"Hey Nicky,"

"Hey," Nick says quietly they hadn't really talked about last night.

"Why don't you jump in the shower? Rachel invited us over tonight for Jonah's birthday party,"

"As long it ain't any of that swinger stuff. I can't go two nights in a row with all that." he says walking to the shower.

Catherine went through Nick's dresser pulling out an outfit for him. Nick turned off the water as Catherine pulled out a dress as Nick came out in a towel. The scents of his body wash filling the room. He flops on the bed, the towel moves causing him to almost expose himself.

"I going to do my hair I picked an outfit out for you just get changed and we go and hang out for a bit. And then we come back,"

"It's for the case. I can tough it out," he says sitting up. Catherine went to the bathroom and changed and did her makeup and hair. When she leaves the bathroom she finds Nick asleep on the bed. He was dressed and asleep like a baby.

"Nicky…" she says softly shaking him, she didn't want to scare him.

"What?" He says without really moving.

"Come on. The party. Then we can come back and you can sleep,"

She woke him up and practically dragged him to Tylin's house. They mingled like good neighbors and at the party they met another family, the Franklin's.

"So have you heard about that terrible incident that happened down the road?"

Georgia Franklin asked, she was an older woman.

"Only bits and pieces," Catherine says.

"Oh yea those poor people were murdered right before you came here... It's a shame because the Deck's should be here. Jonah and Walter were the best of friends," Georgia says Nick and Catherine look at each other. Georgia walks away to mingle with the other guests.

"I thought Ray said they hated each other," Nick whispered in Catherine's ear.

But before she could answer they both felt a hand hit their shoulders. Nick turned and it was Jonah.

"Didn't mean to scare you. How you liking the party?"

"It's great thank you for inviting us,"

"So..." he said lowering his voice making them lean in. "Interulus night is tomorrow. It'll help you loosen up a little,"

* * *

><p>Reviews. Interulus night is next and i wonder what would happen if Nick was drugged at this...<p> 


	5. Interulus Night

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch5: Interulus Night

* * *

><p>Catherine woke up and went to make coffee and some breakfast. Being a housewife was boring; it was like she was on vacation. When she goes to the kitchen she saw Nick standing eating an apple shirtless his skin glistening and wet from the shower. He starts to laugh as he is watching TV. She stares at him.<p>

Catherine couldn't lie Nick was very attractive. He was hot. He was the total package, good to look at, nice, and wasn't a _total_ idiot.

"Cath... You alright?" he asked standing shirtless in front of her he tosses the apple core in the trash.

"Yea... I forgot it was your day off," Catherine says Nick smiles turning his attention back to the TV.

Nick and Catherine had a lazy day. It was Nick's day off so he was just going to work out a little and rest. Catherine was out going shopping and to meet up with Brass at a coffee shop.

Brass was reading a newspaper and Catherine sits next to him at the counter.

"We found the host at the other swingers clubs, and they said that they all had run ins with the same guest. We don't have a name but we have a description,"

"This describes half the men we've seen," she says reading the description.

"Well we have a chain of events. Shortly after they joined they were caught having sex in a public area of the club which apparently is frowned upon. Then the husband would get jealous and into a fight at the club. Then shortly later they all ended up dead but they did something to set the killer off that we can't find that... Archie and Sara are going to coming over tomorrow. Archie is going to check the surveillance because one of the cameras has stopped working,"

"There back story?" Catherine says turning the page of the magazine.

"An old friend? You'll figure something out," Brass says finishing his coffee leaving as Catherine continued reading the magazine. "Check out the bruises,"

Catherine looked at the photos that Brass' left. The photos were all zoomed in on a pattern in the bruise. It looked to be from a ring and it looked familiar.

* * *

><p>Nick had just finished his workout when he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed his towel and answered the door and it was Rachel.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Tylin," Nick said draping the towel on his shoulder. Rachel was staring at Nick's chest; his muscles were rippling from the workout.

"Hello... Is Catherine here?"

"Ah no she went out. Please come in." Nick said opening the door and turning grabbing his tank top, while drying off his face off.

"I just came by to see if she wanted to go get our nails done,"

"She went out grocery shopping. She should be back soon,"

"I'm sorry Mr. Russo..." she says staring at Nick.

"Please call me Nick," Nick interrupts smiling at her he puts his tank top on.

"Nick, that's one hell of a scar on your chest." Rachel says coming closer.

"Oh this..." Nick said trying to think. It was kind of obvious that it was from a gunshot that's for sure. "I was shot a couple years ago..." he says scratching his head trying to think of anything to say.

"Oh my. That's terrible; did they get the person who shot you?"

"Yup... Umm... Do you want something to drink?" Nick said pulling out a Gatorade.

"No I'm fine... I didn't mean to make you nervous. It's just that Catherine didn't say anything about it,"

"Yea it was a scary time she doesn't like to talk about it even to this day,"

Nick says opening his Gatorade taking a swig.

"So..." she says sitting at the counter sensing Nick's discomfort. "How did you like the zucchini bread?"

"It was fantastic," Nick said smiling leaning forward.

"That's good," Rachel said cutting herself a piece as Nick's dishwasher went off. Nick turned to change the setting when he felt a hand at the waistline of his gym shorts. He slowly stands and Rachel is running her hands under Nick's tank top.

"What are you doing?" Nick asks grabbing her wrist and releasing them when they escaped his shirt.

"What's wrong?" she holds his hands interlocking their fingers.

"Starting an affair with the boss' wife could never end good..." Nick says as

Rachel kisses him. It takes Nick a couple seconds to realize what's happening. He pulls away. "Catherine is going to be home any minute. I can't do this," he says taking a step back.

"Your right... But I'll see you today. It's Interulus night so wear something

nice." she says leaving.

When Catherine got home Nick helps her bring in some of the groceries. Once inside Nick sits as she puts them away. She updates him on the info that Brass gave her.

"Did you know Interulus is Latin for underwear?" Nick asks taking his tank top off throwing it in the laundry room.

"Oh, no. I didn't..." she says pausing for a moment then continuing.

"When you were at the store Rachel came over," Nick says heading towards the bathroom. Catherine hears the shower come on and she walks into the bathroom.

"What did she want?" Catherine said playing with her hair in the mirror. Nick was protected by the mosaic glass in the shower.

"She said she wanted you to go and get y'all nails done together but..."

"But?" she says turning to see Nick resting his arms over the mosaic glass.

"She kissed me."

"What?" she says as Nick finishes rinsing.

"She kissed me." he said turning off the water.

"Huh... Maybe that has something to do with the murders. I'll call Brass," she says tossing a towel to him.

* * *

><p>At the club Catherine was being a social butterfly talking to other people, while Nick stood off. Nick was still uncomfortable about the whole thing, and he wasn't happy he had to be there in only a pair of socks and boxer briefs.<p>

Catherine was in her zone in her lacy bra and panties.

"How are you doing?" Catherine asked him touching his arm.

"I've seen some people who ain't got no business being in only their panties. And it's cold in here,"

"Don't worry you look fine," Catherine said looking him up and down causing Nick to blushed.

"Yea well..."

"Why don't you go get a drink from the bar?" she says as Nick takes her drink.

"What are you two love birds talking about?" Jonah asks.

"Someone's being a grouch," Catherine said caressing Nick's face.

"Let me bring him to the bar. I'll take care of him," Jonah says wrapping his arm around Nick.

"Your husband is very well... Equipped," Rachel says sipping her drink staring at Nick. "You're a lucky woman... Very lucky."

"Ight y'all get your loved ones and ya booty on the dance floor on the floor it's time to do the Cupid's shuffle!" the DJ said everyone ran to the dance floor.

"Come on Nicky," Catherine ran over to Nick grabbing his hand just as he finished his drink. "Cupid shuffle time," she says as the music started to play.

"I don't know the cupids shuffle,"

"Come on its easy follow me," Catherine said demonstrating. Nick follows like an awkward child he bumps into Catherine and the other people. It was just terrible Catherine was in a laughing fit she grabbed Nick pulling him away.

Once the dance wrapped up everyone clapped but no one left the dance floor.

"Alright we need the new couples for a little game," the DJ said "Brandon and Heather, Nick and Catherine, and last but not least Larry and Yvette." Catherine looked confused at Nick but could not offer any answers. "It's called the Question Game and the way it works is any correct gets a point whoever has the most points gets the love room." the onlookers sighed. The host handed them whiteboards.

"Catherine... I feel funny." Nick says Catherine looks at but before she can help the DJ speaks again.

"Sit back to back with your spouse and I'm going to ask you ten questions each of them getting harder. After five questions whoever has the least will be eliminated. Write your answer on the top and what you think your lover likes on the bottom" Nick and Catherine sat back to back. "First question: Favorite Color?" each couple got that right. "Second question..."

"Catherine your hair just smells soooooo nice. And it's so soft," Nick whispers resting his head on hers.

"Nick..."

"Oh, no answer means no point." the DJ says "third question: personality?" Nick didn't write anything down. "You guys are falling behind. Fourth question: favorite position?" this time they both were wrong. "Fifth question: Lover Passion in the bedroom," this time Catherine didn't write anything and Nick scribbled on the whiteboard. "I'm sorry Catherine and Nick you are eliminated," Catherine walked Nick back to the booth where Rachel and Jonah were.

"First ones out," Rachel says laughing. Nick was putting his hands on Catherine's hips and sides. Catherine pushed his hands away pulling him into a hug. He pulled her towards him kissing behind her ear.

"Wow, I better get you home." Catherine said running her hands through Nick's hair. Nick pressed his lips on Catherine's neck. Catherine slid out of the booth bringing Nick with her. She brought him into the coat room and got their clothes. She pushed him onto the sofa and he started to roll around like a dog in mud.

"Catherine, I want you. I need you. You are so beautiful. You make me so happy. I love you." Nick says his eyes super dilated and shaking his eyes. He reaches for Catherine touching her bottom. She hits his hand away.

"Nicky what's going on?" Catherine said putting her pants on. She throws Nick's pants at him and he gradually puts them on as Catherine continues looking for her shirt.

"Cath..." Nick says picking up Catherine putting her on the sofa Nick mounts her. "Feel the sofa it's so soft I love it,"

"Nick..."

"I don't know what's going on. I can't help myself. It feels so good," Nick says kissing her chest. She tries to push him away but he's stronger. He is pinned underneath him.

"Nicky I think you've been drugged," she says he nods.

"Me too... I want to just touch you..." Nick says breathing erratic and his jaw clenching and relaxing over and over again. She pulls him close and knocks over the lamp and wraps her legs around his waist. The host ran in with Jonah.

Getting caught having _sex_ or what looks to be sex: check.

"Um... There is no play in this room," the host says.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Catherine says sitting up taking Nick's shirt. She grabs Nick and runs for the door.

* * *

><p>What is Nick on? The fun continues in the next chapter. Reviews?<p> 


	6. Punch

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch6: Punch

If you know anyone effected by the storm please help them. Check on a neighbor. I know people and some of my own family have lost a lot so be grateful for what you have.

Pkease Review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Catherine practically dragged Nick to the car as he plays with her hair. Catherine opens the door to the backseat and Nick pushes her in.<p>

"Nicky..." Catherine says putting her hands on Nick's chest trying to push him away. But he overpowers her and kisses her shoulder. He pins her hands above her head and sees mixed feelings in her eyes and let go of her. He didn't want their first time to be like this.

"Cath..." Nick says again his jaw spazing. Catherine slid out from underneath him and watched as he rolled around on his seat.

Brass and Vartann were already there before they got there Catherine had called Brass hysterical about Nick. Catherine got Nick out of the car and he falls on the ground laughing. He started to roll around on the grass he was really sweaty. Brass came out and picked Nick up and put him over his shoulder.

"Your jacket is really soft," Nick says rubbing his face on Brass' back. Brass put a silly Nick in the shower so he could rinse the dirt off.

"Easy Nicky,"

"You are such a nice guy, Jim. I love you man... Always remember that. You need anything you let me know. And... And Jim, I mean anything. Pick up the phone and I'm there," he says falling in the shower laughing.

"I think you're right. I think its ecstasy," Brass asked.

"Someone must have put it in his drink at the club because he started acting funny after he went to the bar,"

"How'd you guys leave?"

"I'm not going to say but it took some quick thinking," she says as if she was really going tell Brass in front of Vartann.

"Huh, well good work." Brass said "I think I need to pull you guys out,"

"No... You can't,"

"It was too close of a call today,"

"No we are so close to getting this. You can't take us off."

"Close? You haven't been able to front a suspect yet,"

"Jonah Tylin, he lied about his relationship with our victim. They were best friends. I bet that the missing link has something to do with his wife because I've notice he is extremely protective but she goes astray when she can. She tried to seduce Nick today,"

"Ok... Ok, you can stay but one more close call and I'm pulling you out," Brass says leaving with Vartann.

"Alright see you."

"Call me if Nick can't get it together," Brass says shutting the door. Catherine left to see how Nick was doing.

* * *

><p>Nick awoke in the morning the bed. He felt terrible his stomach was in knots his head hurt. He felt like he was hit by a bus and his clothes were wet. He went to sit up but felt to cold restraints on his wrists. He pulls on them trying to free him.<p>

"Catherine!" he yells feeling the onset of a panic attack coming. He pulled hard on the cuffs when Catherine came running in.

"Easy Nicky," she said putting her hand on his chest to calm him. She uncuffed him and he looked at her in horror.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick asked sitting up nursing his wrists. He noticed that he bruises on them from the cuffs.

"You were drugged last night. I think someone slipped you some ecstasy,"

Catherine said, Nick put his head in his hands. His head was pounding.

"I don't remember anything,"

"Well, as soon as I got you home Brass brought you inside and then you were jumping on the bed. Running from a unicorn and rolling around. When you tried to jump out the window to fly with butterflies that's when I cuffed you to the bed. That and you were chasing me and tickling me,"

"Oh wow, I'm sorry..."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"You calling be a grouch and then Jonah ordering me a drink... That son of a bitch! He did this!" Nick stood up changed his pants and shirt and walked right over to the Tylin's. Jonah was outside.

"Hey Nick,"

"What was in that drink you ordered me last night?" Nick said.

"Why are you mad? It looks like you had fun with it. How'd Catherine like you last night?" Jonah said pointing to the bruises on Nick's wrists.

"You drugged me didn't you," Nick pushed Jonah.

"I wouldn't call it that,"

"What?"

"I was helping. You need to be intimate with your wife she's practically begging for it..." Jonah says Nick pushes him back again.

"Don't talk about my wife! You don't know her or what we've been through," Nick said Jonah threw his hose and punched Nick. Nick was too angry to see it coming, as it connected with his jaw. Catherine pulled Nick away who has furious as Rachel pulled Jonah away by his waistline.

"Nicky... Look at me," Catherine put her hands on Nick's face. Nick was too angry to form a sentence. Catherine pulled Nick to face her and he started to relax.

"Listen Nick, I apologize. I thought I was helping. I didn't mean any of that. I'm just feeling antsy and upset about the Deck's still... I didn't mean any of that." Jonah pleaded sticking his hand out for Nick to shake it. Nick but a strange thinking face and reluctantly shook his hand.

"Okay..."

"Let me make it up to you. How about we take you out tonight?"

"Sorry but we are having guests over tonight," Catherine said trying to read

Nick.

"Rain check?"

"Yea..." Nick said walking home. Catherine followed putting an arm around his waist.

When they got inside Catherine looked at Nick's face he had a newly formed welt from Jonah's ring.

"I was thinking we could just steal his ring," Catherine kids but Nick doesn't laugh but instead looks at Catherine with a harsh stare.

"You think I went over to have him hit me! My career could be over if I fail a drug test! Not to mention the case is ruined! God damn!" Nick kicked a garbage can.

"Nick, Brass was here last night!" she says and Nick walks past her ignoring her. "Nicky..."

"Leave me alone..."

Nick went straight to bed resting his achy body, he felt terrible and the smell of food was getting him sick. Catherine covered him up with a blanket as he fell asleep quick.

Sara and Archie stopped by about an hour later Catherine went to the door before they could ring the door bell waking Nick.

"Hey Cath," Sara said but surprised when Catherine shushes her.

"Nick is asleep. Archie the camera room is open in Nick's office it's the closet." Catherine said Archie went off and Sara sat on the couch with Catherine.

"So how is it being a swinger?" Sara asked and Catherine unloaded everything from the original handcuff accident, to the ecstasy, to Nick trying to kiss and have sex with her because he was high, ending with the fight that had just taken place. Catherine and Sara weren't the best of friends but if Catherine didn't tell someone soon she would lose her mind.

"So yea.. The swingers' life,"

"they said ecstasy causes all sorts of symptoms like loss of inhibitions, love for everyone and anyone, teeth grinding, jaw shaking and chewing of the cheeks, eye shaking, dehydration, racing heart, compulsion to roll around on the floor or in a blankets, to touch soft things and ability to share your darkest secrets with the person you met a second ago that you won't remember in the morning... and if you do, you will pretend you don't. Then they feel like crap for several days and not want to eat... I looked up ecstasy symptoms after Brass said what happened..."

"I don't know what to do... Something is going to happen,"

"The sexual tension is pretty thick, Catherine."

"Thanks Sarah as if I don't already know,"

* * *

><p>Please Review! The urges are gettinng powerful. Cath and Nick are going to give in soon, maybe the next chapter...<p> 


	7. Stimulation

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch7: Stimulation

* * *

><p>"Nicky... Nicky you got to get up," Catherine said gently shaking him awake. "You got to get ready for work," he sat up, he felt better. He slept for 18 hours the most he's ever slept at once.<p>

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me up I would have given you the bed," he said yawning.

"It's alright you needed the sleep, I don't mind. Come on get up I'll make you some coffee," she says leaving making a pot of coffee. Nick follows. "You want me to make you something to eat?"

"No thank you, I don't know if I can keep anything down," he reaches for the pot as does Catherine. His broad hand covers Catherine's as they both grab the pot. Nick pulls his hand away and smiles embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"Here let me make you some toast. So you have something in your gut... The last thing you want is to pass out at work. Let me see the bruise,"

"Is it bad?" Nick asks as Catherine takes a picture. He didn't ice it at all so the bruise would be predominant it its features and it was.

"It's a good one,"

"Alright let me know if it's a match. If I don't go right now I am going be late... I'll call you later," he says standing in the doorway watching her fix herself a cup of coffee. Once she turns to him he leaves.

* * *

><p>Nick was in the surveillance room watching as his guards continued to deal with the protests outside. The company he worked for was an energy company that had just started its own hydro fracturing branch. The public was outraged to say the least. Nick had been on the frontline all day getting called all sorts of names. Luckily the protest had not gotten violent, yet. The security guards that worked under him were young with no work ethic and did not respect him.<p>

"Nick," Jonah says from behind him, Nick immediately stood up.

"Yea..." Nick said wearily of the boss.

"Listen I'm really sorry," Jonah says looking very upset. "I just don't want any hard feelings between us."

"I accept. Just don't do that again,"

"Alright I won't," Jonah said with a smile.

"Stokes we need you at the front desk," the secretary said on Nick's radio.

"I'm on my way," Nick said Jonah gave him a nod. When Nick got to the front desk he saw Catherine. His heart fluttered a little bit it didn't know why but just subconsciously blamed in on the circumstances.

"Hey..." she says softly he smiles. She hugs him tight; the hug just had something else with it. And it didn't go unnoticed by either they just simply ignored it. Ignoring their feeling about one another something they've done since day one.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Nick asks.

"I got to talk to you," she says tapping his chest Nick looks around and sees the worried look on the secretary's face. The secretary reminded Nick of some drama filled cheerleader one that was always in other people's buisnesses.

"Oh umm come on," Nick said taking Catherine's hand leading her to the empty surveillance room. His big broad hands almost covering hers. She enjoyed the feel of his hands they were rough and strong. "What is going on?"

"I spoke with Brass," she whispers. "He says that the bruise is a match but it's not enough. He says we have to get a DNA sample from him,"

"Alright. I try to get a sample,"

"Rachel wants us to come out tonight,"

"I don't think I could ever be a swinger. I'm exhausted... But it's for the case," Nick said feeling tired.

* * *

><p>Nick and Catherine sat at a booth just tired they've been going nonstop for days now. Catherine wrapped her arm into Nick's resting her head onto Nick's shoulder.<p>

"How you guys doing?" Rachel asks as Jonah wraps his arm around her.

"We are alright," Catherine says Jonah brings Rachel to the dance floor.

"You just want to go home? We can try to get the sample tomorrow," Nick said yawning.

"I guess," Catherine held tightly onto Nick's hand as they made it through the crowd. Nick was very careful as he walked too making sure not to slam Catherine into someone. But then Catherine stopped and she gave Nick's hand a squeeze.

"You alright, Cath?" he asks confused turning to face her.

"Thanks Nicky," she says he smiles confused.

"What are you talking about?" he says confused Catherine walked up to him and grabbed his face pulling him into a passionate kissed. One that has been in the making since they first laid eyes on each other. Catherine knew that Nick wouldn't take the first move knowing that he really valued their friendship and Catherine was very stoic in her feelings about Nick never sending him a clear message. So Catherine decided she needed to make the first move and she was glad she did.

Nick grabs her face pulling her deeper into the kiss making her stand on her toes. They both feel something as they kissed something they have never felt before. They pulled away for a moment only to get some oxygen and then they kissed again but this one was more seductive. Catherine pulled away and grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"There you go. I'm glad I get to see this, I actually thought for a minute that you weren't even married..." Jonah said, but they ignored him. They go to the only opened room. 'Stimulation' is what the door said.

They started undressing each other and they kiss again. Once they are down to only the underwear Catherine pushes Nick on the bed. She kisses him again. We they pull apart to breath they look at each other as if they are asking for permission. Nick sits up kissing her pulling her closer.

* * *

><p>What's in store for them now?<p> 


	8. Skin

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch8: Skin

* * *

><p>They didn't speak as they gathered there clothes and redressed. They didn't look at each other neither could muster up the strength to speak. As they left the room they were in Catherine held onto the hemline of Nick's shirt as he walked through the crowd.<p>

The car ride home was no different it was total silence. The car radio wasn't even on, there was no need for conversation starters enough had already been. As they walked inside to the home they were sharing they still didn't talk. Nick went straight for the couch and Catherine went straight for her bedroom.

Nick could not stop thinking about what just happened. It was fantastic, that's why he was confused by Catherine's reaction. He could not have been happier but by Catherine's reaction he didn't think she felt the same way.

Catherine went to take a shower to try to clear her mind but had no luck. She washes the skin that Nick had been touching a kissing just an hour before. She reminisces and catches herself as she moans. She feels embarrassed. Her best friend just saw her in the most intimate way. She goes to bed feeling defeated.

Catherine woke up to her phone buzzing across the end table. She sees that it's a text from Brass, she hears the shower on in the bathroom. She knocks on the door.

"Nicky, Brass texted me." she says opening the door, Nick was washing his hair. The sight of Nick excited her.

"What did he say?" Nick asks from Catherine's angle she could see scratches on his back.

"We need to get that DNA sample,"

"Jonah eats at the same place every day. Call Greg and Ray have them go come to my work. Spook Jonah while I get a sample," he says turning the water off.

"Good thinking. I'll call them," she says tossing a towel in his direction. She leaves the bathroom and Nick releases a deep breath and feels goose bumps peak through his skin.

"Pull it together," Nick says drying his face.

* * *

><p>Nick walked up to Jonah as he was in line at the cafe that was within walking distance of the company.<p>

"Jonah! Wait up," Nick says Jonah turns and shakes Nick's hand.

"Hey Nick, you joining me?"

"Yea, Catherine keeps packing me a lunch but I want to see what they got around,"

"I eat at the coffee shop they have a mean grilled chicken Panini," Jonah said.

They sat at a table outside enjoying the weather while Nick searched for Greg and Ray. Nick looked at Jonah's coffee his plan was switch out the tops when

Greg and Ray got here.

"Hello Mr. Tylin, I'm CSI Sanders and this is my partner CSI Langston... We need to ask you a few questions," Greg says

"I'm trying to enjoy my lunch can I talk to you later?"

"It will only be a moment," Ray says, Jonah nods walking away with them. He waits a minute and starts to switch out the tops with the extra he had in his pocket. He couldn't get the top off, he hears Jonah yell at Greg and drops the hot coffee in his lap. Jonah walks over.

"Nick what happened?"

"I'm sorry I knocked into it," Nick says Jonah steps and breaks the cover smashing it in the coffee puddle, ruining any hopes of DNA.

"Don't worry about it let them clean it... Come on these cops are stressing me," Jonah said walking away, Nick tries to dry his wet lap and catch up with his boss.

"What do they want?" Nick asks nonchalantly trying to get more information out of him. He turns back to see Greg and gives him a thumbs down.

"They just want to ask me questions about Walt and his wife,"

"The couple that died?"

"Yea... I just don't want to talk about it."

"I understand,"

* * *

><p>When Nick got home he saw Catherine outside mowing the lawn. He walked inside and Catherine ran in after him.<p>

"Greg called and said that you couldn't get the sample," Catherine said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I dropped the coffee then he stepped on the lip. But we can get a sample tonight at the club." Nick said pulling at his pants that were still damp.

"Alright, you alright Nick?"

"I split hot coffee in my lap and my pants are damp... I'm feeling a little... A little uncomfortable. Excuse me," Nick said leaving to change. Nick joined Catherine on the couch subconsciously putting his arm around her.

"So Nicky..." she says resting her head on Nick's chest but she looks up ready to confess her feelings to him but he's asleep. She sighs leaning on him allowing herself to take a nap.

Nick awakes and Catherine is asleep at his side, she uses his shoulder and arm as a pillow her arms around him. He looks down at her, she looks peaceful and he kisses her forehead. She starts to wake up and he pretends to be asleep.

"Oh shoot, Nicky. We are running late," she sits up sliding over Nick's lap causing him to do have a sharp intake of air.

"Hurry up," he kids sitting up. He was nervous to go back to the club. The Green Door, Nick thought to himself it had quiet the little undertone in its name.

At the club, it was like any other night no different. Full of music, alcohol, people getting busy and people who wanted to get busy. Nick sighed as he and Catherine walked inside. Jonah and Rachel immediately came up to them.

"Hey you lovebirds," Rachel said.

"Hey," Catherine said back.

"Come and join us," Rachel said they all sat at the usual booth.

"Oh Nicky I love this song. Let's dance," Catherine says.

"No,"

"c'mon,"

"No,"

"But Nick..."

"I said no! Geez Cath. I'm going to get a beer," he said leaving trying to play the part of a jerk.

"I'll dance with you," Jonah said putting his drink down extending his hand.

"Thanks," Catherine said trying to hide her emotions.

"How long you and Nick been married?"

"13 years..."

"You know, he was giving me a pretty detailed and long list of affairs he had,"

"Well, that's Nick."

"You don't have to settle,"

"I don't. Nick treats me well,"

"The hell he does. I can show you how a real man treats a woman," he says lowering his hands onto her bottom. Catherine gets nervous, he leans in for a kiss but she turns away. "c'mon," he says. Nick comes separating the two.

"What the hell, Catherine?" Nick yells getting angry.

"What? I didn't do anything," Catherine said crossing her arms, Nick turned and faced Jonah pushing him hard.

"What the hell man? My wife?" Nick said pushing him again.

"You don't treat her right!" Jonah yells.

"Don't talk about my wife! You don't know what she likes, you perv!" security comes and breaks them up. Catherine runs over taking his straw from his drink he abandoned at the booth, she puts it in her purse. She grabs Nick but he is still angry at Jonah. She pulls him into a hug turning him away from Jonah.

"I got it," she says biting his ear a little, he smiles. She grabs his hand and brought him to the car.

They sped home and Catherine ran into the house and practically sprinting. She went to the office and starts processing the straw, Nick follows. She drops the glove and when she stands she feels her bottom slide against Nick's leg.

"Sorry Nick," she says he turns away.

"Let me know if you get the um... The whatever," he says walking back downstairs to the living room. Catherine puts her head in her hands. The sexual tension between her and Nick was unbearable.

Nick flops onto the couch he runs his hands through his hair wanting nothing more than to rip it out. Sex is suppose to relieve sexual tension not increase it, he thinks to himself.

Catherine hears a loud boom something down stairs. She runs downstairs to see Nick wrestling with Jonah. The door has been kicked in. She runs to the phone but Rachel pushes her from behind causing Catherine to fall head first into the counter top. She falls unconscious.

"Catherine!" Nick yells going to Catherine as Rachel strikes Nick him in the head with a frying pan. Nick falls on Catherine unconscious.


	9. Spring

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch9: Spring

Nick wakes up confused. His vision is blurred but as it starts to focus in he sees Rachel sitting across from him. He looks for Catherine and finds her awake sitting next to him. He goes to speak to see if she's alright but there is tape over his mouth and hers. He goes to pull the tape off her mouth but his hands are bound.

"It's a shame, Nick that we couldn't be together… even just once. But it's a two way street. To get a wife you have to give wife," she says grabbing his waistline tracing. He looks at Catherine afraid. "You and your wife prancing around acting like your marriage was so perfect when it's not! Your guys' heads are shoved so far up… oh what because you're in love? Love? There is no room for love in this world you got to keep it moving in this life. You only live once why stay stuck with the same boring old lady!" she says to Nick. "And you can't stay with the asshole that uses you for sex and mistreats you. You two are totally dysfunctional!" Rachel straddles Nick's hips and pulls the duct tape off his mouth and kisses him.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Nick asks pulling away.

"You can't get jealous," Rachel says slapping Nick several times.

"Then why are you here..." Nick says tasting blood in his mouth.

"There cops! There cops!" Jonah yells running downstairs; he throws their mobile analysis laptop in the living room. Rachel jumps up and off Nick, and Catherine starts undoing the tape loosening it on Nick's wrists. "You are a cop!" Jonah says pushing a knife hard against Nick's throat. Nick feels the knife cut his neck.

"Yes," Nick says "yes we are. And we have police surrounding the house." Jonah punches Nick in the face.

"Then why haven't they come in yet?" Jonah asks smirking making Nick strongly think his answer thoroughly not knowing what could set him off.

"They got to set up," Nick says trying to wiggle through the tape. Jonah opens up the curtain and shows them that no one is outside.

"You are still in here with me," Jonah says angry. Nick slides his hand free of the tape and looks at Catherine. "Stop moving!"

"Make me!" Nick said spitting on Jonah. Jonah lunged at Nick trying to stab him the knife gets stuck in the couch. Nick tackles Jonah over and they start wrestling. "Run Cath!" Nick yells as Jonah punches him in the face. Nick punches back knocking Jonah down. He goes to stand but Nick jumps on him putting him in a chokehold squeezing tight as tight as Nick's muscles would let him.

Catherine jumped off the couch and hit the emergency button on the phone. She starts to dial 911 and once connected she drops the phone hearing Rachel scream.

"Ah!" she hears Nick yell as Rachel starts trying to stab him. Catherine frees herself from the tape and hears a flop as Nick pushes Rachel into the bookshelf. Nick pushes her with such force that she is knocked out once she makes contact with the sturdy bookshelf.

"Close one," she says feeling the bump on her head. Nick throws the knife and grunts in pain while grimacing.

"Ah! Cath she got me!" he says walking towards. Catherine's eyes grew wide with fear and horror.

"Nicky..." she says as he holds himself up at the counter next to her. She looks and sees a spot on his back where the blood is gushing from. Nick puts his hand on it groaning in pain as the blood gushes over his fingers.

"Cath she got me!" Nick said as Catherine grabs the dish towel and applies pressure. "Ah!" Nick groans as Catherine pushes hard trying to slow the bleeding as the towel begins to fill with blood.

"Sorry," she says as the blood starts to flow over her fingers.

"LVPD!" they hear Brass yell as he enters followed by two uniforms.

"Brass..." Catherine says Nick begins to feel weak his arms buckle and he falls into Catherine.

"Call a bus!" Brass yells. "Let's lay him down on his side," they lay him Nick grabs Catherine's hand.

"Nicky stay with me," Catherine begs squeezing his hand. Nick's blinks become slower and slower.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." he says as his eyes flutter shut.

"Nicky!" Catherine yells shaking him. He opens his eyes slowly and Brass runs

in. "where is the ambulance?"

"It should be here any minute. Hang on, Nick!" Brass said cutting Nick's shirt off. Nick sits up leaning forward Catherine holds his head. The pain was almost too much for him. It was worst then when he was shot.

"The paramedics are here. Hold on, Nicky." she says kissing his forehead. The paramedics came and Catherine stood up to give them room to work as Nick passes out again.

Catherine was able to look and absorb the whole situation. There was a lot of blood and it was everywhere. Catherine looked at her hands and they were covered in Nick's blood.

_Nick slides his hands down her shoulders and arms holding her hands his eyes glued to her body as she pushes him on the bed. Catherine interlocks her fingers with Nick. Finally their eyes meet again and Nick kisses her with a gentle passion and a desire that would exceed this milestone in their relationship. They both knew this was bound to happen, however they didn't expect the feelings they already had for each other to get stronger._

_Nick brings his hands to Catherine's sides bringing her closer. He kisses her neck she runs her fingers through his head. They were exploring each other for the first time. _

_Exploring bodies and feelings, and you never know how hard your feelings are until they are put to the test_.

In the ambulance they gave Nick an IV and blood transfusion and Nick starts to wake up. The paramedic redresses his wound.

"Cath..." Nick says feeling an overwhelming wave of grogginess.

"I'm here, Nicky. Just hang on,"

"I'm alright," he says wants to sit up but Catherine stops him.

"Just rest,"

"Mr. Stokes, I'm going to give you some pain medication, you are going to feel sleepy,"


	10. Swing

Skin Spring Swing

Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!

Ch10: Swing

* * *

><p>Nick starts to open his eyes. He feels tight bandages around his mid section. He opened his eyes slowly as he struggles to lift them. He raises his hand trying to sit up but doesn't he touches his face it was very evident to him he was on some pain medicine.<p>

"How you feel, Nicky?" Catherine asks touching his face.

"Tired," he says using all his strength to sit up trying again and succeeding this time. "Am I alright?" Nick asked looking at the machines at his bedside.

"The doctor said the knife nicked an artery and broke a rib but you are going to be alright." Catherine said.

"Another close one…" he chuckles smoothing his hair. Catherine sat up resting her hands on the rail of his bed, looking directly in his big brown eyes.

"Nicky, I got to talk to you..." she says nervous.

"There he is!" Greg says excited and the rest of the team follows. Nick shakes Greg's hand smiling. Catherine sits back in her chair releasing a deep breath.

"I feel like desert palms hospital is your second home," Ray says.

"I hear you." Nick says laughing but stopping at the pain it causes him. "She got me good." He adds touching his sore back.

"She is now in an 8x10 cell for the eight murders and attempted murder of you and Cath," Sara says.

"And him?" Catherine asks standing up.

"Same." Greg says causing Nick and Catherine both to smile. Greg hands Nick a bag of clothes that Nick keeps in his office.

"You need a ride home?" Sara asks.

"No, I'll be alright." he says and then all there beepers went off.

"Duty calls," Greg says laughing "triple 419. I'll come by and check on you later," they all wave and leave. Brass and Ecklie come in and Ecklie shakes their hands.

"Good work," Ecklie says "the FBI says they can link them to act least 12 other cases."

"How you feeling?" Brass says touching Nick's shoulder.

"I'm alright," Nick says softly.

"They making you stay overnight?"

"No... I'm going to take him home," Catherine says

"Well you both did great and it hasn't gone unnoticed believe me. The sheriff has been talking and a medal might be in the works, I'll keep you informed." Ecklie says smiling Nick rolls his eyes, which causes Catherine and Brass to smile. "I got to go I have a press conference. Call me if you need anything,"

"If you guys need anything give me call. I'm sorry this happened I didn't mean for you guys to get..."

"Jim, don't. It's fine." Nick said reaching for a handshake Jim graciously accepted and smiled. They left and Catherine looked at Nick he was still groggy from the meds he smiles at her rubbing his red eyes.

"You want something to eat?" she asks he smiles at her.

"No I'm alright," he says untying his gown throwing it off to the side nearly falling off Catherine catches him. He laughs; Catherine looks and sees the healing scratches on Nick's back. The sight of them causes her to blush and feel hot all over as she breaks out in a nervous sweat.

"Nicky…" she says trying to put a shirt on him. He looks at her and plays with her hair.

"Catherine… I want to kiss you…" he says kissing her chest. He looked sleepy so she laid him down and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Catherine was helping Nick inside his town house. Nick had his arm around Catherine using her for support.<p>

"You got it," she asks as they maneuver through his front door.

"Yea," he hisses sitting on his couch. "Thanks... Cath," he says leaning back to get comfortable.

"Alright... So I guess just call me if you need anything,"

"Yea..." Nick says quietly Catherine turns and opens the door. "Catherine wait!" Nick says standing up just as she's about to leave.

"Yea Nicky," Catherine says pretending to be confused. She shuts the door.

"I... I don't want you to just leave,"

"What?" this time she was confused. "Nick I think you might be doped up still from all the pain meds they gave you."

"No! Well maybe that's where all the courage is from but you should stay here with me..."

"What?" she says Nick walks up to her and kisses her. He kisses with the same about of passion that they had when he kissed her at the club.

"Stay with me."

"Stay?"

"Jesus Cath! Yes, stay." Nick laughs as does Catherine, but then Nick's face

turns serious getting Catherine's attention "I want to take care of you, wake up next to you, make breakfast for you, I want to come home to you, I want to be there for you, I want to be the one who makes you happy and be the one you can depend on. Please stay with me,"

"You don't have to say a lot I'll stay,"

"I mean it. Cath, I... I love you,"

"Nicky..."

"I love you Catherine Willows since the first moment I saw you and in this past week I finally realized it and if our watered down fake marriage is just a sample of what our lives could be together I can't wait."

"Geez Nick," she says wiping her eyes, she kisses him. "I've been waiting I hear that. I would love to stay here with you... And I love you too," she says and the biggest smile spreads across Nick's face. Catherine kisses him again, things start to pick up as Catherine eases him onto the couch.

"Easy Cath, I just got stabbed in the back,"

"I'm sorry," she says giving him a kissing him laying him down straddling his hips gently. "We are really going to do this…" she says nervous he smiles. "What about the lab?"

"I'm out for two weeks we can take that time to figure it out…" he says as she kisses him.

"I'm glad we are doing this…"

"I love you Cath,"

"I love you too, Nicky."

* * *

><p>The end? Maybe?<p> 


End file.
